


Little Red Riding Hood

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Halloween was a couple days ago but) Sirius and James discuss costumes.Oneshot/drabble





	Little Red Riding Hood

"So what're you going as?" James asked his best friend as they got settled in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius didn't miss a beat. 

"Little Red Riding Hood." 

"Really?" He rose an eyebrow curiously. Next to him, their other friend Remus looked up too. "From the muggle fairytale? Why?"

Again, Sirius didn't even hesitate. It was like he planned this. "Because she gets eaten by the wolf."

Remus had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice and he spit it out, choking. James pounded him on the back--but if they'd been looking at Sirius then they would've seen his smirk. 

"Careful, Moony! You almost got that on me. Don't choke, mate." James said as he slowly recovered. 

Actually for the record, she didn't get eaten by the wolf--the grandmother did. But the important thing was that Sirius had said that for a reason. And Remus knew what that reason was, the little pervert. 

It was hot. 


End file.
